bachmannfandomcom-20200214-history
Trevor
Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia On the Wiki Activity Random Article Videos Photos Railway Series Television Specials Water Column Contribute Share Watchlist Random Article Recent changes Trevor View source Comments3 5,841PAGES ON THIS WIKI This article is about the traction engine. You may be looking for the magazine story. "You're very nice Trevor, but you wouldn't make a very good flagpole!" — Henry, Henry and the Flagpole, ninth season TrevorCGI Trevor Trevor is a traction engine that resides at the Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard. Contentsshow Bio in the Railway Series Trevor used to work on farms doing odd jobs like threshing corn and sawing timber, but his owner thought he was old-fashioned and sent him to the scrapyard. Edward luckily befriended him and convinced Rev. Charles Laxey to purchase him. Trevor now lives in the Wellsworth vicarage orchard, but is often borrowed by his driver Jem Cole to do odds jobs and to appear at various events such as steam fairs. Bio in the television series As in the Railway Series, Edward saves Trevor from scrap. Sometime after that, Trevor soon had no work to do, so Edward took him to Thomas' junction, where Thomas took him to work at Knapford Harbour. At the end of the day, Thomas took Trevor back to the junction and tells him that he may visit him sometime and that the vicar now has work for him to do in the orchard, but may be needed at the harbour again someday. Later, Edward and Trevor helped the vicar organize a garden party to raise money for a seaside trip for underprivileged children. Later on, Trevor has been seen working in other places such as Farmer McColl's Field. He has also got a cart stuck twice on a level crossing, both times the load being smashed apart by the oncoming engine. Trevor helped clear the runway at the Sodor Airport after Emily brought him there. According to a magazine article, he sometimes works on Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm. He was an attraction at the Sodor Steam Fair. Persona Trevor is very friendly and gets along well with the engines. He is also helpful and ready to give anybody advice. Trevor loves children in particular, especially giving them rides in his cart. Basis Trevor is based on a William Foster and Co. eight-ton traction engine built in the 1920s that was owned by the Reverend W. Awdry's friend the Reverend Teddy Boston. Livery In Edward the Blue Engine Trevor was painted black with gold boiler bands and chimney cap. In Thomas and the Twins and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree he was painted green with bright yellow boiler bands. Throughout the television series, Trevor is consistently painted dark green with red wheels and lining, a black smokebox and gold boiler bands. Appearances Railway Series Edward the Blue Engine Toby, Trucks and Trouble (mentioned) Thomas and the Twins Television series Season 2 - Saved from Scrap, Thomas and Trevor, Better Late Than Never (cameo), and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (cameo) Season 3 - Gordon and the Famous Visitor (cameo), Donald's Duck (cameo), Henry's Forest (does not speak), Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party, Buzz, Buzz, and Escape (does not speak) Season 4 - Special Attraction (cameo) Season 5 - Toby and the Flood (cameo) and Toby's Discovery (cameo) Season 6 - Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry (cameo) and Twin Trouble Season 7 - Edward's Brass Band (cameo), Toby's Windmill (cameo), Bulgy Rides Again (does not speak), Harold and the Flying Horse (cameo), Best Dressed Engine (does not speak), and Three Cheers for Thomas (cameo) Season 8 - Thomas and the Tuba (does not speak), Percy's New Whistle (does not speak), Emily's New Route (cameo), Emily's Adventure (does not speak), and Too Hot for Thomas (cameo) Season 9 - Thomas and the Rainbow (cameo) and Henry and the Flagpole Season 10 - Follow that Flour (cameo) Season 12 - Rosie's Funfair Special (cameo) and Excellent Emily (does not speak) Season 15 - Emily and Dash (cameo) Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - Mud, Glorious Mud (cameo) He was likely to appear in the cancelled episode Isobella Gets Steamed. Specials: The Great Discovery (does not speak) Magazine stories 1988 - Thomas and Trevor 1989 - Trevor's Nest, and Clearing Up (does not speak) 1990 - Henry's Forest (does not speak) 1993 - Trevor to the Rescue! 1994 - Thomas and Trevor 1997 - Trevor, and Trevor's Christmas Surprise 1998 - Look Alike (does not speak), and Copycat! (does not speak) 2001 - False Alarm, and Pumpkin Pie! (does not speak) 2002 - James and the Bees 2004 - Henry's Forest, Bertie and the Race (does not speak), and Double Trouble! 2005 - Emily's New Route (cameo) 2006 - Steamed Up, and Percy's New Whistle (does not speak) 2007 - Autumn Leaves (does not speak) 2010 - Tripped Up! 2011 - Terence and Trevor, Saved Again, and Out of Control 2014 - William's Wish Trevor also appeared in the magazine stories, Double Attraction, Fun With Friends, Harvest, Harvest Time, Road and Rails, Slow Down, Bertie!, and The Flyover!. Voice Actors Toshio Kobayashi (Japan; second - sixth seasons) Mitsuhiro Sakamaki (Japan; ninth season onwards) Theme Instrumental Trivia Trevor's television series model did not have moving eyes until the third season. Trevor's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. A large scale model of Trevor was built for some of the Pack episodes. The large scale model is now owned by BRj38 and Alcofan158 of SiF. Quotes "I'm Trevor, they're going to break me up next week." "What a shame!" said Edward. "My driver says I only need some paint, brasso and oil to be as good as new." Trevor went on sadly. "But it's no good. My master doesn't want me. I suppose its because I'm old fashioned." Edward snorted indigently. "People say I'm old fashioned. But I don't care. The Fat Controller says I'am useful engine." "My driver says I'm useful too." replied Trevor. "I sometimes feel ill, but I don't give up like these tractors. I struggle on and finish the job. I've never broken down in my life!" he ended proudly. - Trevor meets Edward, "Saved from Scrap." Merchandise ERTL (normal, scrap Trevor with flatbed, and miniature; all discontinued) Wooden Railway (discontinued) Take-Along (discontinued) Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) Bandai (several versions; discontinued) Trading Cards (discontinued) Bachmann My First Thomas My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) Nakayoshi (discontinued) Wind-up Gallery SavedFromScrapRS3 Trevor in the Railway Series SavedFromScrapRS2 Edward and Trevor TrevorHelpsOutRS6 SavedfromScrap6 Trevor and Jem Cole SavedfromScrap27 Trevor in his rusty livery SavedfromScrap2 Edward and Trevor SavedfromScrap14 Trevor and the Vicar SavedfromScrap10 Trevor in the Vicarage Orchard SavedfromScrap7 Trevor at the church fête SavedfromScrap12 Trevor in his shed ThomasandTrevor13 ThomasandTrevor23 Trevor on a flatbed ThomasandTrevor32 Trevor in the second season ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree1 Bertie, Trevor, Terence, Annie and Clarabel Henry'sForest13 Henry'sForest37 Terence and Trevor Edward,TrevorandtheParty22 Edward,TrevorandtheParty30 Trevor and Edward BuzzBuzz25 James and Trevor BuzzBuzz26 Trevor in the third season Buzz,Buzz59 BoCo and Trevor Escape16 SpecialAttraction15 Trevor in the fourth season TwinTrouble8 Trevor in the sixth season BestDressedEngine32 Trevor in the seventh season Toby'sWindmill1 George and Trevor BulgyRidesAgain9 Trevor and Bulgy Percy'sNewWhistle52 Trevor in the eighth season ThomasandtheTuba34 Trevor and Elizabeth ThomasandtheTuba17 ThomasandtheTuba26 Thomas and Trevor Emily'sAdventure26 Trevor's wheels Emily'sAdventure25 Emily and Trevor HenryandtheFlagpole59 Trevor in the ninth season Mud,GloriousMud9 Miss Jenny, Trevor and Isobella FollowThatFlour40 Trevor in the tenth season TheGreatDiscovery180 Harvey and Trevor ExcellentEmily67 Trevor in the twelfth season ExcellentEmily68 Trevor at the airport ExcellentEmily66 Trevor with a CGI face EmilyandDash87 Hiro, Emily, Dash and Trevor Trevor'sModelSpecification Trevor's model specifications TrevorDraytonManor Trevor's model at Drayton Manor Trevor'sTVSeriesModel Trevor's Large Scale model (Property of BRj38 and Alcofan158 on SiF) Trevorwithnameboard Trevor with nameboard TrevorInteractiveLearningSegment Trevor in a Learning Segment BuzzBuzz23 Promotional image of Trevor EdwardandTrevor TrevortotheRescue!8 Trevor in a magazine story ThomasandTrevor(magazinestory)10 Timber2 Trevor in an annual story TrevorJapanese Trevor'sbasis Trevor's basis TheWorkshopsRailMuseumTrevor Trevor at a Day Out With Thomas event Add a photo to this gallery Merchandise Gallery ERTLTrevor ERTL ERTLScrapTrevor ERTL Scrap Trevor ScrapTrevorERTL Bachmann Trevor ERTLminatureTrevorstickerface Miniature ERTL LearningCurveWoodenRailwayTrevor Wooden Railway TrevorWindUp Wind-up Take-AlongTrevor Take-Along MyFirstThomasTrevor My First Thomas model MyThomasStoryLibraryTrevor My Thomas Story Library book Trevor2011StoryLibrarybook 2011 Story Library book BandaiTECTrevor Bandai TEC Add a photo to this gallery Road vehicles Terence • Bertie • Trevor • George • Caroline • 040 BMC • Bulgy • Bulgy's friend • JTK 62 • Willie's tractor • The Farmer's Tractors • The Mail Van • The Caterpillar Crane Butch • Thumper • Elizabeth • The Pack • Madge • Kevin • The Horrid Lorries • Sir Topham Hatt's Car • The Other Buses • Dyson Lorries • Soft-sided Lorries • Caterpillar Crane • Taxis • Fire Engines • The Ambulance • The One-eyed Truck • The Loader • The Bakery Van • Miss Jenny's Land Rover • Blue Mountain Quarry Vehicles • Sir Robert Norramby's Car Algy • Angus • The Green Bus • The Green Lorry • The Wedding Car • The Digger • The White Van • The Dodgems • The Special Bus Service • The Ice Cream Van • The Open-topped Omnibus • The Police Car • The Excavator • The Combine Harvester • The Milk Float • The Coalman's Lorry • The Racing Cars • The Float Lorry • The Rally Cars • The Signwriter's Van • The Sodor Wildlife Park's Buggy • Simon's Express Sandwich Service Van • Sodor Food and Drink Van Categories: Non-rail vehicles Showing 1 most recent 3 comments Please log in to post a comment on this wiki. CindyLou95 Hey I was just at Wikipedia, and it said on the Non-rail vehicles page that Trevor is going to return in the nineteenth season and Bob Golding is going to voice him. Should we add that Trevor may return in the nineteenth season? 4 hours ago by CindyLou95 Reply TheRailwayMaster Anyone can edit Wikipedia, so it's not really a reliable source. 4 hours ago by TheRailwayMaster Welsworth96 No! Wikipedia can be edited by anyone and people will add anything. 4 hours ago by Welsworth96 Read more Elizabeth Elizabeth Willie's tractor Willie's tractor Dyson Lorries Dyson Lorries Must Watch Videos Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) - Open-ended Trailer (e13396)01:53 Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) - Open-ended Trailer (e13396) Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas Gets Bumped (2003) - Home Video Trailer02:24 Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas Gets Bumped (2003) - Home Video Trailer Thomas The Tank Engine01:31 Thomas The Tank Engine Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends - James Learns a Lesson01:25 Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends - James Learns a Lesson Thomas And Friends Hero Of The Rails (2009) - Open-ended Trailer for this new movie featuring Thomas the Tank Engine00:23 Thomas And Friends Hero Of The Rails (2009) - Open-ended Trailer for this new movie featuring Thomas the Tank Engine Photos Add a Photo 55,722PHOTOS ON THIS WIKI See all photos See all photos > Recent Wiki Activity Samson Sent for Scrap edited by SteamTeam 10 minutes ago Thomas & Friends edited by SkarloeyRailway 17 minutes ago Bowled Out edited by SkarloeyRailway 32 minutes ago Percy's Promise edited by Oliver11GWR 44 minutes ago See more > Around Wikia's networkRandom Wiki [ ENTERTAINMENT ] About Community Central Careers Advertise API Contact Wikia Terms of Use Privacy Policy Content is available under CC-BY-SA. How would you Save the Day? Cast a Patronus, summon a fireball?EntertainmentVideo GamesLifestyle